Professional painters and home improvement amateurs must protect all surfaces from paint splatter. Painting preparation is a time consuming and arduous task that is difficult and disliked by most. Paint clean up after the job may be just as time consuming, if not more so. Time spent in clean up of overspray may be reduced by spending time at the outset taping off areas not to be painted.
The most common methods of covering a ceiling fan currently are taping plastic to the fan or removing the blades and taping off the motor housing. Among known problems with using plastic and tape for fans and lighting fixtures are the amount of plastic necessary, the awkwardness of the size of plastic needed to cover the circumference, the position of the fixture over the users head, turning of fan blades while working on covering the ceiling fan, and obstruction of the motor housing caused by the blades.
These methods are very time consuming and difficult. Among known problems with the removal of fan blades are the time taken to remove and restore, the possibility of the blades being lost or damaged during the job, and the chance that the fan will no longer be balanced when the blades are restored, leaving the ceiling fan useless. Thus it is recognized that there is a need for devices which provide quick and easy masking of ceiling fixtures for protection from ceiling covering applications including, but not limited to paint, joint compound, plaster and dust.
In conclusion, no ceiling fixture cover, in so far as I am aware, has been previously developed to be used to protect the entire ceiling fixture including the hanging device from paint or other harmful elements, being disposable and designed to be installed and removed quickly. It can be seen from the above discussion of the background, that there is a continuing need for new and improved means for protecting ceiling fixtures during painting and other like processes.